Drabbles
by Frosthsea
Summary: A little collection of drabbles, silly, fluffy drabbles, about Gray and Juvia.
1. Night's arrangement

Gray was sleeping…hard!

Juvia knew it because he was making this cute sound while he puffed air out and then regularly inhaled. She smiled. Whenever he was this quiet and calm in his sleep, Juvia was glad. It would happen now, very rarely, that he woke up screaming and sweating because of some bad dream. It was a couple of months now that he had discovered sleeping next to Juvia had a therapeutic effect on him. He said it was better for him to sleep close to Juvia because it was his duty to protect her, that he felt responsible and stuff because Juvia was helping him in training, and she was also taking care of him.

The truth was she wasn't doing anything too stressful. She liked to cook, and cooking for him was even better, because he always seemed to appreciate her skills. She didn't mind washing his shirts because he always smiled when he wore them, if he did, and smelled the clean aroma. She liked to wash the dishes in the evening because he always offered to dry them, and they spent the time chatting and in close proximity. Living with him was just like she had imagined, perfect! She really felt like his beloved wife already. It was like living a dream! Well, if she wanted to be totally honest he was a bit messy. He always throws his clothes around, or went to eat on the bed, but it was nothing that troublesome.

However, she understood that the real reason behind his willing to sleep on the floor of her room was that he was always concerned, worried that something bad could happen to her. Like a wild animal entering their cabin, or a thief, or maybe even a demon. So he would sleep better if he could always keep an eye on her.

It took her time, and several days, to convince him that the bed was big enough, and comfortable, and there was nothing wrong. If they share, that they would just sleep side by side, nothing more, and once he gave up, she discovered, that same night, that he needed more than just an eye on her.

Juvia shifted her position when the dawn light filtered through the window, lying on her side. Immediately, Gray moved too. He went on his side and the hand that he was placing flat on her stomach followed her movement and squeezed her hip pressing her back against his chest.  
Juvia adjusted her position fitting perfectly against his body. Gray's nose nuzzled her neck and his lips fell on her skin.

Oh, if he would know how he behaved in his sleep, Juvia was sure he would freak out, and then maybe he would stop sleeping with her. Every evening, Gray placed himself on the bed being careful in avoiding every touch. He got all embarrassed and blushing even with the lightest, so Juvia simply remained stood and quite. But as soon as he fell asleep, all his body went to search hers. His hands on her thighs, his legs wrapped around hers, his lips on her skin, and his face hidden in the crook of her neck.

Juvia felt heat roar in her body when Gray's hand started to room on the tissue of her blue pajamas, like he was looking for something. Then she felt him lifting slowly her shirt, and placing his fingers under the fabric, in direct touch with her skin.

Gray was becoming even bolder in his sleep. His fingertips were going up and down between her navel and her hip bone, then he placed his hand flat on her abdomen without stopping to caress her skin with small circles. Juvia held her breath and tried to calm her racing pulse. After a bit, he started to move his hands again. His fingers now were going North, feeling her stomach and ribs. His fingertips were brushing against the under strap of her bra. Thank God she was wearing a bra, or she would have gone mad.

Juvia breathed hard, leaning into his touch. His body answered immediately by pressing her harder against him. Gray's lips now were opened and were touching the sensitive skin behind her ear. He was growling.

Juvia glanced at her back. No doubt, he was still sleeping. He was making her go crazy, and he wasn't even conscious. Juvia couldn't imagine how would it be if he would do these kinds of things with all his might on the task.  
"Ah." Juvia let out a small sound when Gray's other arm went to hug her, and his hand went to rest exactly on her butt. She put one hand to her lips to stifle the sound, but it was enough for Gray to became rigid and he gave.

Oh no! He was about to wake up, and if he discovered… No, maybe she was wrong but she didn't want to change this routine.

Juvia practically fell from the bed a second before Gray blinked his eyes opened.

Gray looked confused when seeing Juvia, who was red as a tomato, and was saying something about making breakfast. Gray nodded and hugged the pillow while Juvia ran out of their room.

Every morning was the same story. Maybe one day, he would understand why Juvia was always this eager to jump off the bad as soon as he woke up to start the day. She sure was a morning girl, and not that he would say this out loud, but he kinda wanted her to stay a bit longer. Maybe, just maybe, after his mission of destroying E.N.D., he will tell her. And just maybe could he even, if she was fine with it, hug her at night. Or more, possibly? He had to restrain for now, but he surely would like to… One day.


	2. The Photographer

"Juvia, behave please!" Gray said while was trying to free himself from her arms, tight around his torso.

"But Gray sama, Juvia just wants…" She said looking at him with her eyes half closed, and her lips pressed in a small, adorable frown.

"No." He cut off even if a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "I told you, hundreds of times, I am your photographer and you are a model! Nothing more so please!" He said with a cold facade while guiding her to the photo set and gesturing her to take her place so they could proceed with their work.

"Ok, ok. Juvia will be a good girl, but just because it is her Gray-sama asking. Juvia would do everything for him because she loves Gray-sama a lot!" She said smiling brightly while she took her umbrella and started to play in the rain in order to promote a pair of winter heels.

Gray rolled his eyes and went behind his camera to start the shots. She sure was embarrassing.

A few hours, and a lot of photos, later he was done!

"My God, I am so tired!" He exclaimed while fixing his lens in his bag.

"Just go home, Gray! Leave the rest to me! I will just dismantle the lights and then I will go home too!"

"Why are you so willing to help, Loke? No date with a random chick tonight?" Gray asked, smirking at his friend.

"As if. You know all I have to do is just snap my fingers. It's just, I don't know. I think I am done with random chicks. I really want to find the special one!" Loke admitted. " Let's say that you and Natsu gave me the good example!"

"I knew it!" Gray said with a grin. "Speaking of which, I really have to run or my wife will kill me!"

"Sure, sure. Go away before I change my mind!"

Gray took his bags and waved goodbye while Loke kept babbling something about being young, and wanting to be in love. That Gray was unrecognisable, totally gone, head over heels for his wife and that he too wanted a loving, caring hottie that makes you dinner in the evening. Gray started to laugh while Loke was yelling something around the lines of "You are a lucky bastard, Gray!"

And he knew. He really was!

Gray took few steps then knocked on the changing caravan's door.

"So, are you ready?" He asked.

"In a minute I will be all yours." A soft voice answered and he felt the heart in his chest go a bit faster to that sound.

The door swung open to reveal the most breathtaking girl in the world. She, his wife of three months was there, smiling, fresh and sweet-scented after her shower and without a single trace of makeup. Beautiful.

Gray couldn't stop his hands from sneaking around her waist and pulling her close to his chest.

"So what do you wanna eat, Mrs. Fullbuster?" He smiled.

"Hmm, don't know Mr. Fullbuster." The girl answered with a satisfied look on her face. "Maybe we can stop on our way home and eat Caramade's Frank?"

"Yeah! You just read my mind. Even if Caramade's Frank is for good girls and you didn't stop teasing me all day, during work!" Gray whispered with a cocky smile. "You know how difficult it is to stay serious and professional while you try to kiss me! I told you, at work, I am the photographer and you my model; not my girl!

"I know Gray-sama, it's just that Juvia cannot resist! But we have work tomorrow, and Juvia promises she will behave on the set!"

Gray smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead. " I don't believe you, wifey! Let's just eat Caramade's Frank and then go home."

"Gray-sama?" She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Mm?" He answered with his eyebrows raised. When Juvia had that face…

"Juvia took that heels and the swimsuit. She has a couple ideas…" She smirked, pulling him from his shirt.

Loke was right, he sure was a lucky bastard!


	3. Gray and Lucy in unison

"Isn't she funny?" Natsu blurted out as he sat at the counter of the guild catching his breath.

Gray twitched his brows. He had his own problems to deal with, and today, sure as hell, he didn't want to listen to Natsu's bullshit.

He was thinking about a situation that involved him, feelings, and a certain bluenette. All of this was seriously giving him the most terrible headache of his life.

To tell her, or not to tell her.

He had missed her a lot, and living without her was becoming more painful every day. He wanted her back, and he wanted to ask her if maybe, she would be fine with living with him again. And just maybe, he was even planning to ask her if this time they could do this as a couple. But he needed to organize all this thought in his head. He had to confess first, or ask her out and…

"I mean, it is funny as hell playing with fire and water! Mira, please give me a Grey tea too!"

Natsu ran away with his order leaving Gray hanging there with wide eyes. "Did he just take a Grey tea?"

"Yes." Mira nodded.

"Strange because Natsu does not drink tea, and Juvia used to take that same quality every morning and, wait, am I wrong, or did he just say 'playing with water'?"

Mira nodded again. Proudly.

"Ok, what the fuck is happening?" Gray asked.

"Didn't you know?" Lucy answered with her eyes fixed on her juice. "They hang out a lot now, Juvia and Natsu, they are friends." She twitched her lips as the sour drink touched her lips.

"Oh." Gray simply answered. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, you know, Natsu kinda felt bad for her because you left her alone for six months, and so he decided he had to take care of Juvia because you were, quote, 'too much of a jerk'" Lucy kept mumbling to herself. "Can you imagine this? He feels bad for her because Gray left her for six months, and he is a jerk while he can disappear for a year leaving m…" She shut up the second she realized she was saying it out loud. Lucy cleared her throat.

"So they hang out? Together? I mean, just the two of them?"

"Yeah." Lucy added with a throaty voice.

"You know, Lucy," Mira said, "Once I used to think that Gray and Juvia would end up together, and same for you and Natsu, but maybe I was wrong and Natsu and Juvia may like each other. Wouldn't they be cute together? What do you think?" Mira had this huge, exaggerated smile plastered on her face with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Lucy and Gray only exchanged a glare. Natsu came in asking Mira if there was a job for a fire and a water mage.

In that very same moment the ice demon slayer and the celestial spirit mage stood up and in unison yelled, "HELL NO!"


	4. Wet

"Gray sama Juvia is always wet"

That sentence kept resonating in his though… He did know that she had said it with the most oblivious and innocent intention, only implying that she was a water mage and that she would not suffer the hot season this much but still.. his mind was running in unspeakable territories and he was worried

Worried because from that moment on he took a very.. close interest in everything Juvia did or said and maybe sooner or later his friends would not miss how his eyes kept following her walking around the guild, how he stared at her legs, her eyes, her gorgeous body and the fluent way in wich she moved her hips, how she arched her back when she leaned against the guild's counter, how he unconditionally smiled when he saw the little dimples at the corner of her mouth when she was smiling, how he was enchanting with the way she moved her lips when she spoke and for sure they would notice how his hands would sweat and shake when she came too close or his heart started to beat very fast in his chest when someone named her.

But what it scared him most was that, that sentence was just a trigger that had started a very bad chain reaction because after that, he just started to notice her more and more and noticing her did not lead him only to make wet dreams of tangled sheets on his bed with blue,silky hairs running through his fingers and long, soft legs wrapped around his hip, he started to notice a lot of things, cute things, how Juvia was nice, caring, funny and too soon he discovered he didn't want just her body, he didn't want to just skim his hands along her flawless skin, he wanted to warm her, to kiss her, to cuddle, to protect and more than anything to make her happy. So he was wrong when at the beginning he was mad at himself for being a pervert. He was not a pervert, he was a goner.


	5. hot chocolate

"Gray sama?" Juvia called in a soft voice approaching him at his usual table in the guild "Juvia has hot chocolate, do u want some?"

Gray gazed her with a concerned look on his face. At least once a day she would try something to express her undying love for him.. but the look in her eyes was warm, loving but without that crazy shine she always had when she was planning to do or say something embarrassing so he shifted on the bench without answering but making enough place for Juvia to sit.

Juvia smiled placing a hot, fuming cup in front of Gray than she started to sip her own chocolate

Gray threw a glance to Juvia, she was so peaceful and her face seemed younger and happy while she drunk, chocolate always had that effect on her.

Gray took his own cup between his hands and then he gasped.

He knew that there must be something! In the middle of the cup, there was a floating marshmallow with a heart shaped in the middle and the wrote

"One year of Juvia+Gray sama"

"This really is silly, Juvia" he whispered just for her to listen.  
"And besides…I know!" he added, smirking and taking her hand under the table, he blushed a little while his other hand went right in his pocket and his fingers clutched around the small, blue, velvet box that he was going to give her that same evening.


	6. the Infirmary

Juvia looked in his direction while he was arguing with Natsu. He was punching the dragon and he was taking too, so she knew that at the end of the day he would finish in the infirmary to heal his wounds. She didn't mind, not that she liked him to be hurt but she knew that to fight with Natsu was something he could not avoid because this was their way to show each other their affection.

Strange as it was.

What she didn't mind was what would happen next. Natsu would scream Lucy's name as he always did and calling for her to let him sleep in her apartment, to make him dinner and to medicate him. She would complain and even hit him a bit more but, She would agree at the end and they would go away bickering and smile.

Gray, instead, would only take a look around, he would slowly make his way to the med room while Juvia would follow him.

As usual, she would enter the room.

"Ehi" he'd said, his voice firm and his sight fixed on his wounds. He never needs to lift his eyes to know that it is her

"does Gray Sama need Juvia's help?" She would ask shyly, approaching him

"Is not that I asked you, but you are already here so.." He'd gestured her to get closer giving her the bandages

Juvia'd take them and starts to scroll the cloth little by little around his swollen wrist.

He wouldn't say anything as usual but she could always feel his eyes burning her.

"Gray sama be sure to use you ice, every fifty minutes or else it could get worse"

"I know"

She would keep herself busy and quiet to not bother him too much, scared that even another word could ruin the mood.

She'd take the alcohol and a boll Of cotton and start to clean his scratches, She would pass gently on the wounds of his forehead, then to his cheekbone, to his jaw then. Slowly.

He could not keep the sharp breath that passes his mouth when she involuntary touches the side of his lips with her fingertips.  
She'd halt for a second then she would start again with his neck and shoulders.

"That idiot's fists are getting better, he punched me right in the chest and it hurts"

She'd take the hint and block a strip of bandage around his torso. She would be careful not to touch him too much but She needs to bind him well. She only needs to look at him and he would lift his arms to give her more room to work, adverting his eyes from hers.

She'd start to wrap the tissue around his torso. Again and again, embracing him in her small arms, taking the cloth from one hand to another and circling his chest.

Some strands of her hair would fall from behind her ears and will tickle his skin. She would apologize risking a small glance in his direction.  
He would seem to blush. She would not look him in the eyes for too long to notice but She would feel the heat from his skin.

When She finishes She smiles at him.

"Thank you, Juvia" He would say and She always feels lost with the way he pronounces her name. So smooth on his lips. Rolling slowly from his tongue.

He would leave then, without adding nothing more but it is fine with her as long as he keeps looking around after a fight, walking slowly to the infirmary and leaving the door opened. Always opened for her to go


	7. One room

It happened during a mission. Gray and Juvia were in a motel room.

One room.

Together.

Yes.

Don't ask!

Maybe this happened because Gray had to go around the city naked and use half of their gained jewels to pay the penalty.

However they decided to share but this was not the problem. The thing was Juvia just couldn't sleep and Gray really was annoyed (frustrated a tiny bit because, damn he had tried to cover her with all the blankets he could find in the wardrobe, but No! She just had to walk around in circles and in That nightgown)

"Juvia? It's like 3 o'clock and you are still awake... What's the matter?"

"Juvia would rather not say it," she said playing with her fingers

"Oh come on, we can solve whatever it is, if you tell me I'll try my best to help" (God, I'm Gray here, please don't make her say something hot or that she wants me to complete one of her weird fantasies or..) he prayed silently

Juvia seemed lost in thought then she bends down, giving Gray a full sight of her thin blue bra

(God, Gray again! Forget what I said! I'm ready!)

"It's just….Juvia needs her.. Plushie to sleep" she said biting her thumb, nervous.

"Your plushie? Seriously?"

"…"

"Oh ok I'm sorry, Juvia, please don't make that frown"

"Juvia knows it's silly but She can't sleep without her Gray sama plushie!"

"Wait, what? What the hell is like a Gray plushie?"

"It's like Gray sama but Juvia can hug it at night and Juvia can't sleep without it"

"I see". "So you would sleep if you could hug something?"

"Not just something, my Gray plush.."

"Yeah yeah…I mean… if you want a Gray something to hug, to sleep I think…"

"Gray sama Juvia is not understanding…"

Juvia held her breath when Gray took her hand, guiding her to lay down next to him stretching his arm for her to take it

"Look, I am doing this just because we have work to do and we need to rest so…"

Juvia let out a loud squeal before taking Gray's arm and closing her eyes.

Luckily it was dark and she could not see the blush and the stupid smile on his face, but maybe he too was fine with this accommodation because he had discovered, not long ago, that the place in the world he felt more comfortable and relaxed in, was exactly in her arms.


	8. Snow

Gray closed the zip of the tent where he was supposed to sleep that night…  
Yes sure because it was really possible to sleep while sat next to him there was she, Juvia Lockser, all blushy and smiley.  
Why they were there was kinda crazy…  
And basically, he couldn't complain because it was his fault!  
He had asked her to join him on a mission because it involved a kind of river monster. And river=Juvia, not because he wanted to spend time with her, not at all!

…Nope…

However he had asked her to do a mission on the 23th December, then it was his fault if they had been taken by the police and detained to the headquarter because he had stripped publicly during a parade and with this they had lost the last train to go home and being the 24 Th December there was not a single room in the whole town.

So they had to spend the night, that night, in a fucking tent.

"Look Juvia, I'm… Well, I'm sorry!" He said passing his hand through his dark hair.  
Apologize was not one of the things Gray Fullbuster was good at…

"I know that you really wanted to participate in the guild's Christmas party. We missed seven years in a row than Tartaros and others stuff….Well, it is not so different from many other guild's parties because it always finish with a Fight and a very drunk and annoying Cana but you had made all those presents…" He really felt guilty.

"Don't worry Gray sama.. Juvia couldn't be happier!" She said blushing and torturing her hands

"Oh..well" he answered shifting in his seat trying to hide his face because his cheeks were becoming crimson red when the meaning of her sentence hit his head. "Still I think that I have ruined your Christmas so if there is something you want me to do.."

Well, that was a dangerous thing to say to Juvia while they were alone like that but… It was Christmas! They were friends and he cared for her (*a lot* suggested his mind) as a Friend he answered to his stupid brain.

Juvia's eyes shined for a moment but then she shook her head and she said "Juvia just want to chat a bit to know something about Gray sama"

"Well, ok ask! What do you wanna know?" He only hoped he had not to admit something about his feelings because.. Damn… Why was he ever thinking about feelings? Damn..

"Mmm" Juvia thought with a finger under her chin "what has been Gray sama's best Christmas present?"

Gray thought for a while: "I don't know… Our friends really are lame with presents, mostly I received cakes from Erza but it always ends that she eats them all, then Cana usually gives me super alcoholic beverages that she drinks at the end of the party, flame brain always burns my present before giving it to me so. You know It's not like I have a favorite Christmas present.."

Juvia looked at him with her big blue eyes and she start laughing. Genuinely laughing! And that sound made Gray's heart do funny jumps

"Ehi don't laugh!" He said with a fake offended face

"Sorry Juvia is sorry Gray sama is just that, Fairy Tail is such a warm place! Juvia has always dreamt of spending the holidays in such a place"

"Oh..ok. now you are making me feel even guiltier" he said with a frown

"No no no," Juvia said in a hurry turning her head to look directly into Gray's eyes "Juvia just dreamt of spending Christmas'eve with someone she loves and.. and…" She blushed hard before finishing her sentence in a soft voice "Juvia actually is…"

Gray looked at her face, her eyes, her smile, the same he had seen in his mind while he thought he was going to die against Deliora. How long he intended to deny what the drum in his chest meant?

"And what else?" He said in a low husky voice, still keeping his eyes on her beautiful face "I know that when you dream you imagine the whole scene"

" Juvia was young she always imagined being… K-Ki-kissed by the love of her life under the snow at midnight" she admitted while streams of vapor appeared from her ears

"Oh, it's a pity!" Gray said smirking

"Don't worry Gray sama, Juvia knows that you don't feel the same and she does not expect you to.."

Gray took her hands and shook slowly his head showing Juvia his Lacryma watch "it's a pity because it takes only one minute to midnight but even if I am an ice mage I can't control the weather!" He said with the most breathtaking smile ever

"Gray sama what are you. Juvia doesn't unders…" She gasped when she felt his lips on hers and his hand against her cheek.

"Midnight!Merry Christmas Juvia" he said smiling brightly with his face hot and red.

Juvia in shock blinked touching her lips with her fingers before twisting and throwing herself in Gray's arms and crushing her lips against his, again and again.

Outside it was a clear Christmas'Eve night but inside Gray's and Juvia's tent it was actually snowing. What else is a snow if not the Unison of rain and ice?And in that moment, their hearts and their powers were together as one.


	9. Historia

Gray turned his head and opened wide his eyes. The silence was almost surreal. He was fighting with Lyon at his side and Juvia where he could see her. Soldiers were screaming; his magic was rumbling; he could hear Juvia's water pouring heavily.  
Then nothing.  
He looked around and took in the surroundings: it was a nice sunny day; the warm wind was caressing the green grass, and a squirrel was peacefully eating his nut. The squirrel turned and rushed away. Hyper aware of his environement Gray took this as a sign and prepared to battle, but then he saw it: a little puppy was running in his direction and threw himself between his legs jumping and turning and barking happy "hey bud" Gray found himself saying, and before he could even prevent his movements, he was caressing the little dog. It was as he knew him. Then a little giggle. He felt his heart clench with a warmness he had never felt before, and in a way it was a familiar sensation. From the ground where he was, he lifts his sight to see a little girl throwing herself at his shoulder. She had chubby red cheeks, and her black curled hair were bouncing all around her pretty face. When she looked into his eyes he felt almost overwhelmed by the feeling he could recognize in her deep blue eyes. It was the purest form of love and adoration, and he would lie if he'd tell he had never seen that look before in someone else. Those same blue eyes filled with so much love it could wipe out his coldness. Without realizing it, he lifted the little girl from the ground, and she giggled again opening wide her tiny arms and grasping the air with her little chubby hands. He smiled too and then he heard a laugh he would recognize in a million. Her crystal clear laugh. He looked at the Horizon and saw her running to him encircled by a shining halo as she was the Sun herself. He was stunned and was staring at her, at the light-blue shirt, at her white skirt that with the light behind did nothing to hide her perfect shaped legs. Oh he was aware of those legs. They always made him go crazy. The little dog took avantage of his distraction to lick his whole face. The little girl giggled and Juvia laughed again kneeling on the ground next to him and cleaning his face with a tissue. "Mama" the little girl said, "Snowflake thinks Papa is an ice cream" she smiled taking Gray's face in her hands. He saw a mole under her right eye and the memory of that same shaped mole under his mother; Mika's right eye stuck him. His mother insisted it was just an ordinary little mole, but his father Silver kept telling it was heart shaped and that the first time he saw Mika, he took that as a sign of the universe that she was the one. And she was.  
Gray felt his eyes burn from the memory and from the overwhelming warmth, he was feeling it on his chest where the little perfect copy of him and Juvia was cuddling to him.  
"Honey, are you ok?" Juvia asked worried.  
"More than ok, I'm happy!" He said earnestly hugging her hips, with his head on her chest looking at his little girl running in a circle with their dog. Juvia smiled passing a hand through his hair shooting him. "We did a good job didn't we?" She said looking at their daughter, and he nodded "Juvia things we may start the training for the second one. Juvia remembers how funny was when we were trying to have Ur" she winked and Gray's face became cherry red.  
"Gray sama you haven't blush like this in ages, this kind of remembers Juvia when we were newlyweds awwww" she swooned with hearts in her eyes and he rolled his. Some things never changed he guessed and this through put a smile on his face.  
Then it happened too soon. The screams, the loud noises of the battlefield, then he felt a pain right through his chest as someone had stubbed him right in his heart. He felt his face wet. He felt numb, desperate as he had lost his own purpose to live. He felt empty. He opened his eyes and the Sunny day, the grass, Everything was being replaced by pinch black. The giggles and the barks were fading away, one moment before he was hugging Juvia, and now He felt her weight to disappear. He desperately tried to grasp her, her chest, her shirt, her hand but she was passing through his fingers as she was made of sand. She was becoming inconsistent and far, and he ran and ran trying to catch her image. He saw her blue eyes disappear in a black void, and he knew he had lost her.  
His heart cracked.  
Noooo.

"Nooo" he screamed but he could't find his voice. He tried again and this time the sound he made was so deep and so desperate that shocked him. "Gray, Gray open your eyes"  
It was Lyon's voice.  
Guided by his voice, he did it. He opened his eyes and he saw him. He was beaten, but his attention was caught by the girl he had in his arms. Blue hair, blue eyes wide opened in shock.  
"I'm sorry" Meredy said, "I thought it could be useful to awake them" "Yes, you did good. It seems your link is working on Gray. He is conscious again" Lyon said "Juvia is still under the historya spell thou" Meredy said hugging Juvia that now was shaking "Yes but I think I figured out what she is seeing. What memory the spell brought back to her. We were there too" "Yes" Meredy said, "she had that same expression. She is seeing Gray dying during the dragon's battle" "I lost her. I lost her. I lost everything" Gray said still shocked. "No, no!" Lyon said taking his face in his hands "hey little brat look at me. Juvia is here. One of the spriggan has a magic: it's called historya. He is using it and he must be pretty strong because part of his magic reached this zone too. That magic makes the target see his past or his future, Juvia was hit, and you tried to protect her so you absorbed part of the shoot but while it seems your vision was pleasant we think Juvia is seeing something terrible. Again and again." "I tried to link you two, hoping your good vision would reach Juvia to make her feel better, but apparently it was the other way around. Her bad one hit you instead" Meredy said guilty.  
"It doesn't matter" Lyon reassured her "you did good! At least, Gray is awake now" "So that feeling. The loss i felt is what Juvia.." Gray tried to understand "Yes, you are perceiving Juvia's feelings" Lyon confirmed Gray stood trying to balance himself because the hole through his heart was too heavy to lift and reached Juvia. Lyon let her slide in Gray's arms. She was cold and was shaking. Gray hugged her tight and with one hand caressed her cheek placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Juvia I'm right here" he said and the void in his chest improved slightly  
"I swear I'll never leave you again."  
"I swear we will be fine"  
He felt lighter and Juvia's eyes regained their shining.  
"More than fine" he kept telling  
"I know it because I saw the future, Juvia."  
He tried to think about it. About Snowflake licking his face, about the sunny day, about the velvet skin of his four-year daughter on his cheek, about Juvia's smile, about the happiness to be in her arms.  
The pink tattoo on Juvia's wrist started to shine, and she was crying but they were no more desperate tears. She was smiling and hugging Gray  
"Our future is together, Juvia and I swear I'll fight and live for it!" "Juvia will too" she said crying and hugging his shoulder. "Juvia loves you so much" "I know" Gray said simply looking ahead with Juvia in his arms. Big mistakes for that Spriggan to make him see exactly What he was fighting for. Gray's power shone and with a single blow of his magic, he froze the hundreds soldiers they were fighting.  
Now there was no way to stop him. He would protect their future. 


	10. Burglars

Juvia woke up to the metallic noise. It took a bit of concentration on her side to shift from the dream where her long date friend Gajeel was awkwardly munching forks and knives and was proclaiming to be something like a dragon killer or a lizard slayer and was all dressed up in a white suit embracing a guitar, yelling at a bunny dressed short girl to Keep dancing.. "What the hell?" She thought first thing when she opened her eyes and found herself in her real house and not in that kind of tavern she was in her dream, a place with wooden tables, fairies decorations, and even a pool. Who the hell has a pool in a tavern?  
However when she opened her eyes and saw her humid wall of her humid flat it took her another bit of consciousness to understand that the metallic sound was still there and because she lived alone it was hella strange.

She stood up and being the brave girl she was she decided to take a look thinking that probably it was just another thing that was going in pieces in that house and maybe, this time, she could take a picture and show her landlord, aka the worst bastard alive, aka Jose Porla that she was not living in the royal castle he proclaimed his condo was, and so her 8000 jewel rent was totally a robbery.

She walked, barefoot, crumpled oversize Metallica shirt, white pants, with an eye still closed, putting her blue hair in a messy bun on her head.

The metallic noise was louder.

She got closer.

Then she saw it. Them.

Two hooded strangers kneeled on the floor of her bathroom.

Fear wrapped her gut and she couldn't even scream. Nor move.

"Keep quiet idiot or she'll wake up" she heard one of the two say while the other was rumbling in a toolbox. Her toolbox.

She was sure at this point they were thieves and that they were looking in her toolbox for something to murder her in her sleep.

She had to think fast but her mind seemed closed and she should run but her feet were glued to the spot.  
Think. Think. Think.  
She acted instead and decided to take something to hit the strangers, yeah she could trim her toothbrush and stab the thief. In Prison Break, it worked. She quietly took the toothbrush taking advantage of the noise and distraction made by the bickering of the burglars. They really had to work on their "keep quiet" mode if they really wanted to do this job.  
She advanced, inch by inch. She was close. Soo closes when one of the two decided to take off his shirt.

She gasped and squealed.  
Who. In his right mind. can think. In a moment like this. That her "enemy" looks hot?  
She did.  
It all happened in an instant. He stripped. She gasped looking at the most beautiful,perfect, muscular back she had ever seen, every nook and cranny seemed sculpted by the hand of an Italian Master and she knew because she had a test about classical art in two days.  
He turned.  
She took in his face: dark hair falling on his forehead in the sexiest way possible, deep mysterious eyes, greek nose, hard jaw, cheekbones to die for and his damn lips. He was probably saying something but she was too concerned about looking at the way those lips were moving rather that at what he was saying. Oh and obviously his front has to be even better than his fucking perfect back with those pectorals and abs.  
"please don't get scared, we don't wanna hurt you," he said  
She barely heard the words but when "hurt you" reached her ears the gravity of the situation hit her. He was a robber and she was in danger.  
"You pervert" she screamed, "get away from my house". She tried to hit him but he dodged.  
"hey don't call me pervert!" the hot burglar said while his accomplice started to laugh uncontrollably with his hands on his stomach.  
"My God Gray Told ya you are a pervert!" he said among hysterical giggles.  
"Am not" He said quite offended  
"Well the first impression is the one that counts and she said you are a pervert so you are!" the second guy stood and lowering his hood he grinned at her. He seemed sort of nice for a burglar.  
"Actually, it is very wrong to judge people from the first impression" the dark haired guy retorted and Juvia found herself nodding  
"but in this case she is right." the second guy said and they were bickering again  
Juvia used this to sprint next to her bath furniture and throw them whatever she could reach. Hairbrush, creams, towels, the hair dryer made a nice shot.  
"wait wait wait" the dark haired guy tried to reach for her hand and stop her but he pulled, she pulled and they both slipped on her shitty humid floor and fell.  
Now it should not be nice to have a thief all spread on your body, but Juvia was there on the floor with his weight (nicely) all over her and she couldn't find the heart to knee his balls. She was staring instead in his dark (she saw they were dark blue actually) eyes while he too seemed quite lost and was staring right back. Then she felt an unfamiliar squeeze and them both looked down at his very hand placed upon her very right breast. They shocked and parted instantly while burglar number two was bend in a half chuckling the words "pervert pervert, told ya"

"I'm not a pervert and then.." the guy looked at Juvia, he stared at her exposed, perfect, well shaped, endless legs "I'm not the one in wearing only pants here!"

"Actually, you are too," Juvia said and the guy blushed at his exposed boxers and cursed wondering where exactly he had left his jeans.

During the searching, he may or may not stare again at her legs.

"Don't think about doing bad things to Juvia" she said " She never fell in love and she wants her first time to be special" she cried

"what?" dark blue eyes said shaking nervously his hands before his face "No look I will never!" "I swear"

Juvia eyed him, he seemed sincere. "Juvia will call the police"

"Noo" he screamed reaching for her hand again. "look, Juvia" he said and her name on his tongue sounded soo nice that she almost blushed "it is not what it seems"

"Sure," she said, "so you did not intrude Juvia's flat, did you?"

"yeah well. We did"

he said and she made a move toward her phone but the guy squeezed her hand "but we are not burglars"

Again he seemed honest. It was his eyes, they were gentiles.  
Juvia looked at the other guy too. he smiled and nodded and his smile too was warm.

"Juvia will give you five seconds to explain then," Juvia said hoping she was not making the big mistake of her life

"My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster, he is my friend Natsu Dragneel, we were on the roof and I heard a loud noise, I figured out it was a broken water pipe and so I followed the sound and came in. To fix it," he said and Juvia threw him a strange look.

"you came in to fix it? why?" and how could you be on the roof? this condo has no flight of stairs to the roof."

"Parkour," the other guy said smugly "we were challenging and I totally burned his ass"

"in your dreams hothead"

"no in your dreams Ice prick"

"what does this even means,idiot?"

"however," the dark haired guy said "I have a bit of experience with this things and I am kinda good with my hands"

"Silly, this is not the water pipe, this is Juvia's curse." the blue haired girl explained

From the very first day in this apartment Juvia had felt it. The drip drip drop that followed her in every place she was, the constant sound of fallen drops. Obviously, she had told the landlord but he said everything was fine with the tubes, that he had checked and it should be her imagination. So she started to think that the house was haunted and the sound came from the sad tears of a lonely figure. She could not concentrate, sometimes she could not sleep and she was constantly afraid. No one would ever come to her house because people said it was annoying to constantly hear that sound, so she gave up in trying to invite people and while the others made group works she was always left as the +1 in the end. So she did it always by herself. Then one night after a very bad dream she woke up screaming and saw that the ceiling had started to cry. From time to time every time she was sad the ceiling would cry.

"Well I think you have a shitty landlord" Gray said "why don't you leave this place? You can come with us to the dorm, a friend of mine, Erza, rules the girls one and I can ask her.."

Juvia shook her head no "Juvia would like it but she can't leave"

"why not?"

"because Jose wants six moths of closure if I go away and he wants all the money in one shot and Juvia has not 24000 jewels"

"What?" Gray shouted "what a jerk!"

"I'll fight him!" Natsu said

"why would you do it? Juvia asked

"Because we are friends now!" he grinned wide and Juvia's stomach knotted

This was the very first time in her life someone had said out loud (Gajeel doesn't count because he would cut his tongue rather that admit it) that was her friend.

She felt her eyes burnt and Gray smiled  
"However" he said " I fixed it, look!" he said pointing to the ceiling.

Juvia looked up following his advice. The sun was rising and coming in from her curtain and she felt nothing else than the warmth of its rays. No drops. No tears.  
"You, you took the rain away!" she looked at him with hearts in her eyes and clung to his arm.  
He squeaked "W..What do you think you are doing?"  
"Juvia will do anything for Gray sama!" she said dreamily.

*Bonus*:

"say Gray, if looking at her bedroom window you saw someone like, dunno Elfman sleeping would you go fix his tube too?"

"the hell of a question is this and don't say I was looking her sleeping, you kinda make me seem a pervert"

"coz you are and you were totally looking"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"You liiiiiiike her"

"shut up"

"Gray, don't you think I sounded like a flying blue cat?"

"the hell am I supposed to know how a flying blue cat sounds, idiot. They don't even exists.

I think.


	11. One jewel for your thoughts

"Dude you are so fucked" Gray said rolling his eyes at Natsu.

The dragon stopped his tasks just to look back at Gray throwing his punch in the air "What for, iced butt?"

The Demon slayer smirked shocking his head "I mean, you brought me here, because you want me to keep cool this strange fruit so, when Lucy comes back from her mission, she can taste it fresh.."

"Yeah not my fault if this thing is really delicate and it comes out only few days per year. Erza said it is sweet and juicy, Lucy will surely like it!" Natsu said jumping down from a tree with the prize in his hand.

"Yeah, and obviously it has to be in this Monsters' territory!" Gray said looking at the pile of strange creatures knocked out at their backs.  
He then took the fruit inspecting it. It sure looked good all soft and glossy. "How many of this things are here on this tree?" He asked.

"Oh, just this one" Natsu answered- "Mira told me that this kind of fruit is very rare, every tree makes only one of those! You have to be very lucky to take it!"

"And you want to give it to Lucy, right?" Gray gave the fruit back to Natsu covering the red little apple with a thin shell of shiny ice.-"Don't you want to taste it yourself? I mean when we talk about food it's rare that you don't shove everything into your mouth without thinking twice,why do you want to give it to Lucy?" Gray asked passing a hand through his hair and looking strangely uncomfortable about something. Like in his head was going on a more complicated thought than the one he was voicing.

"Don't know man" Natsu looked at his distorted reflection on the ice and put the fruit in his bag-"I think Lucy will like it and that's all. Oh and then she will probably smile and thank me, cooking for me so I'll have even more food than just one fruit! This is how it works!"

"I see!" Gray mumbled, deep in thoughts-"however you really are fucked!" The ice make mage smirked.

"What? Why?"Natsu shouted lifting his fists.

"I mean, do you ever stop thinking 'bout Lucy?!" Gray's smirk became larger.

"I.." Natsu opened and closed his mouth "It's Not like I think about her this much, iceass" the dragon slayer said pouting and crossing his arms.

"Oh really? Then let's make a bet!" Gray suggested with his branded smug face, licking his lips already tasting the flavour of victory.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu nearly shouted, hitting his fired fist on his open hand.

"You will give me one jewel every time you think about Lucy!" The ice mage proposed.

"Pfff" Natsu shrugged "one jewel?! That's fine! Lucy doesn't want me to bet money, but one jewel is a sum she would approve so I'm in!

"Good!" Gray said stretching his open hand toward Natsu.

"What?" The dragon slayer asked, eyeing Gray suspiciously.

"You already lost your first jewel."

"Damn!" Natsu swore, looking in his pocket for the money. Two seconds later he swore again under his breath and gave Gray a second jewel.

"I'll be rich in no time!" The ice mage smiled taking the money. "Now let's look for another one of those trees! I want one of this fruits too!" He added putting his hands in his pockets and blushing slightly.

************************  
"Aw come on let's stop with this stupid thing!" Natsu said nearly crying while Gray kept laughing.

"Are you crazy? I'll probably never need to work anymore, for my whole life, if I keep this bet up!"

"Yeah but Lucy will kill me if she knew I lost all this jewe…..Aaaaaw fuck I have to give you another jewel, haven't I?" Natsu was pulling desperately at his hair at this point.

"Yup!" The ice mage laughed "and with this last one jewel, I reached the amount to go to the Fiore's best resort, two days all inclusive for two!" He said putting the money in his pocket.

"I'm so fucked!" Natsu shouted bumping his head on the wall.

The guild door opened,revealing two chatty, pretty girls full of bags.  
Lucy and Juvia reached for the first table waving good afternoon to Mira.

"Juvia is soo hungry!" The water mage said.

"My feet hurt!" Lucy complained taking off her shoes.- "but I had fun!"

"Juvia too!" She smiled.

"Yo!" Natsu said approaching slowly the girl's table.

"Hey there Natsu! Is it everything ok? You seem a bit off!" Lucy said inspecting suspiciously the dragon's expression.

"He is just sulking coz he's a looser or better a goner!" Gray smirked getting close to the table.

"Gray sama!" Juvia called smiling brightly.  
"Juvia didn't know you'd be here at this hour! Juvia is so happy to see you!" The girl said throwing her arms around Gray's chest. The ice mage just stood awkwardly still letting her brush her face on his naked torso and blushing slightly when she lifted her smiling face to look directly at him.

Natsu sat next to Lucy staying oddly quiet while the celestial mage started to tell him about her mission.  
"…-and then we jumped off the tree and Juvia created this giant wave and we looked like two surfers and I Lucy kicked the idiot and…"

"Wait, " Natsu said, "did you say tree?"

"Yeah" Lucy answered confused.

"Lucy, I have something for ya!" Natsu said digging in his bag.

"Really? What is it?" Lucy said excitingly.

"Buut… I'll give it to you only If you promise you won't get mad at me today!" He said interrupting his quest.

Lucy eyed Natsu suspiciously.  
"What did you do?"

"It's all Gray's fault!" He said lifting defensively his hands.

"What did you do,Natsu?"

"I lost money on a bet! Natsu admitted feeling ashamed "it was a one jewel bet, but then I lost all my savings! He said bumping his head on the table while Lucy crossed her arms on her chest.

"Natsu, What did I tell you about betting money? And how could you lost all your savings betting one jewel at the time?" She said crossing even her legs on the bench.

Natsu toyed with his fingers,duelling with himself about how much to tell her without looking like a total idiot.  
"I bet a jewel for every time I thought 'bout you during these days," He said talking fast.

"What?" Lucy asked with her eyes wide opened. Suddenly she couldn't look at his face nor had the strength to be mad. All the blood in her veins had reached her cheeks and she was boiling like a steam engine.

"I'm sorry Lucy!" Natsu whined "I'll do anything! Do you want a feet massage?" Natsu said taking Lucy's foot in his hands and starting to rub it.

Lucy looked at Natsu's face, his eyes so fixed on her she couldn't breathe fine. "Eerm…"

"Take a room you two!" Juvia smirked hugging Gray's arm that smirked alongside, looking at Natsu's oblivious face and at Lucy that seemed like she could explode any time soon.

"What..uhm, What did you have for me?" Lucy mumbled trying to change the subject.

"Oh, this!" Natsu smiled bright giving her the red juicy fruit. "I think you'll like it!"  
Lucy took the apple and blushed even more. "Na..Natsu is this? I mean.. How did you?"

Natsu smiled wider looking at Lucy's face "I knew you'd like it!" He said proudly.

"Lucy is soo lucky!" Juvia whined, "Juvia always dreamed about receiving that Apple one day!"

"Actually…" Gray said looking everywhere but at Juvia's face "I took one too, and If you want it that badly…" Gray took the fruit from his bag giving it to Juvia. The water mage looked speechless, then her face morphed into the brighter smile he had ever seen, she could lit up the whole guild, and then she started to cry,hugging Gray like her life depended on it,while the ice mage complained and blushed.

"Is that Apple really this good?" Gajeel asked Levy, looking slightly annoyed about their friend's noise.

"You don't know the legend, do you?" The blunette asked. Gajeel looked at Levy's face with a puzzled expression.

She closed the book she was reading and took off her glasses.  
"The legend says that the Gods took one fruit from heaven and decided to throw it on the earth. This fruit looks like an Apple and matures only for few days per year, usually in the most dangerous places, so it takes a lot of strength and luck to find the right tree and grasp the Apple, so much that the legend says it is like meeting the right person. The legend also says that the fruit, it is so good and beautiful that everyone who find it, would eat it without a second thought, but if you can resist it, thinking about giving it to someone else instead, it means you care about that person more than you care about yourself. So basically receiving that Apple from someone means that he truly loves you, and so the Gods will protect forever your love assuring you a happy future together.I bet Juvia and Lucy knew about the legend" Levy smiled looking at her friends.

Gajeel stood quite a few minutes letting the story sink in, then he abruptly stood up placing both his hands on the wooden table and mumbling something about the future together…"Shrimp I have some errands to do!" He said running outside while Levy blushed and smiled, wishing him good luck.


End file.
